First Time
by seaweedfma
Summary: How did it come to this' Roy wondered as he glanced to the lightly dozing, sweaty and naked man that lay beside him. Roy Mustang x Maes Hughes. Rated M for sexual situations. no spoilers. Academy!Roy and Maes, for the prompt virgin!Maes. Kind of PWP.


This is a gift fic for **binaryalchemist**. I hope you like it. I'm REALLY sorry it took so long to get this done. I don't know why I have such a hard time writing for you.

Title: First Time  
Pairing: Roy x Maes  
Rating: NC-17  
Prompt: Virgin!Maes  
Warnings/Notes: Graphic yaoi and an academy!Maes and Roy fic. May be considered PWP. It's not written like I normally do. It is more like a flashback, so I hope it reads okay.  
I know things happen kinda quickly, and that does bother me more than a little bit, but I wanted to keep this fic to a reasonable length, so I had to get to the point. Sorry.

**

'How did it come to this?' Roy suddenly wondered, his eyes quickly glancing to the lightly dozing, sweaty and naked man that lay beside him on his dorm room bed. He knew that this was dangerous, but it had been worth it- he thought. He smiled as his mind wandered back to earlier that day.

*****

"I got paired with you?" Roy groaned and looked over at his partner.

"I guess so. So let's get to work!" His partner said cheerily, pushing his rectangular glasses up the bridge of his long, thin nose.

There were a lot of students in Roy's History of Amestris class, and he had gotten paired with the only one who was getting better grades than himself – a goofy, bespectacled man named Maes Hughes. They had been paired together to work on a paper about the workings of the Amestrian Military.

After class let out, they spent the next couple of hours with their noses buried deep in library books, reading until their eyes couldn't focus.

"Hey, let's get some dinner," Roy suggested, rubbing his tired eyes. Maes nodded and smiled, and soon they were off.

They picked up some noodles and headed back to Roy's dorm room for another bout of studying. It was a Friday, and his roommate had left for the weekend. That worked out well for Maes, who disliked his roommate and spent as little time as he could there.

Even though they had planned to study after eating their noodles, Roy decided to share some of his beer with his new friend. During the day they had gotten along famously, and even though they had only known each other in passing before, through the course of the day, they had become fast friends.

As the evening passed, and more alcohol was drank, the conversations that had at first been pretty innocuous started to get more personal. Somehow, the topic of relationships came up, and loose lips led to both of them learning a good bit about each other's past dating habits. Maes had dated a few women, but not as many as Roy, who only tended to keep his girlfriends for a couple of weeks at a time. Eventually, Roy ended up asking Maes if he had ever been with another man.

Shock filled the slightly older man's face as his alcohol soaked brain tried to process the question. His cheeks reddened slightly and he took a shot of courage from his quickly dwindling bottle. "Well, maybe- just a little," he mumbled, looking down.

It took Roy a couple of heartbeats to get over the surprising answer, but he couldn't help but press further, his curiosity peaked. As he did, he scooted closer, trying to quiet the part of his brain that was telling him not to do this.

He found out that Maes had experimented with a man in high school. They had only kissed, but he was a confused kid, and had chalked it up to being too nervous to say no. He had forgotten about it.

Until now.

Roy leaned in closer, touching Maes' shoulder- then pulling his hand up, over his ear and up to his hair, letting the short, dark locks move between his digits. He lightly brushed the back of his hand down over his cheek and across his still hairless chin, then down the side of his neck, making the bespectacled man shiver lightly.

He let the tip of his fingernail move down Maes' neck and over his collar, where his skin was hidden by his military jacket, then moved back up, over the other side of his neck and back to his chin, where he cupped it gently- looking at Maes for a couple of moments before he leaned in and gave the man a soft, short kiss on the lips.

As he broke away, the last, sober part of the alchemist's brain was hoping that a punch to the face was not the next thing that he would feel. He was quite relieved to see the glassy, dreamy look on the older man's face, a slight smile curving at the corners of his mouth.

A small part of Roy's psyche was crying out 'this is wrong, you know it. You're drunk, and he has no idea what he's doing!' He tried rationalize that they hadn't had that many beers, and that Maes had told him plenty of personal information before they reached their current state of inebriation. But his body won over his brain, and he shut away the last rational part of himself.

"Forgive me, Maes," he whispered under his breath, not intending for his voice to be heard. Maes looked at him with a drunk, goofy, and confused look.

"Huh?" He asked.

Roy only responded with another kiss, harder and needier than before. His hands traveled down to the polished gold buttons on Maes' uniform. He only had to fiddle with them for a moment before they came loose under his dexterous fingers.

He pushed the jacket back off Maes' shoulders, and watched it slip behind the back of the chair and onto the floor. His hands pressed into the fabric of the dark red shirt, pressing the fabric to the flesh underneath, all the time moving downward to where it was tucked into his blue uniform pants.

Without hesitation, he gently untucked the shirt and pulled it upwards. With a little help from Maes, it found its way down onto the dirty floor of his dorm room as well.

"Mmm. Beautiful," the alchemist murmured, the flat of one of his hands moving up and down the bared chest of his class partner.

"Is… this right?" Maes asked, gasping and wiggling a little in his seat. As Roy looked down, he noticed that the fabric around the man's lap belayed his confused feelings.

"It is, if you want it to be," Roy replied, kissing Maes again, softly and quickly before he could respond further. "If… you want me to, I will stop." He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice, but he quickly smiled when Maes leaned in and gave the man a very light kiss on the end of his nose.

Roy kissed back eagerly, hungrily- his hands moving over Maes' back, feeling the bumps of his shoulder blades, down the flat of his back, and over to where the rest of him was hidden behind the fabric of his pants.

He pushed one finger underneath the waistband, not traveling further south, but moving around to his side, then to the front, where he played with the button on the front of his pants.

Maes looked down, then into the dark onyx eyes of the man in front of him, Roy could see the in his mind- as Maes tried to decide what he should do next. It seemed like a lifetime before he finally smiled and nodded his silent consent.

The alchemist wasted no time in undoing the button. He waited a moment before pulling the fabric down. Maes' cheeks blushed hotly as he raised his hips to help him get the pants off while still sitting in the wooden chair of the dinner table.

"I promise that I won't do anything you don't want, okay?" Roy asked, sensing the man's nervousness. He gave Maes a quick kiss and a smile to calm him, and rubbed the inside of his leg through his boxer shorts.

Maes nodded again, flashing a goofy, inebriated smile back. "You know," he said softly, "I noticed you the first time you walked into class. You were... different than everyone else. But it got so busy that I guess I never thought about it afterward. I didn't try to comprehend what I was feeling."

"And do you know now?" Roy wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure," he answered truthfully with a shrug. "But I have a guess."

Roy grinned in return and kissed him harder, keeping his lips pressed close until his lungs cried out for oxygen. His hands moved underneath the boxers, to the inside of his thighs, stopping where his legs met his body.

"We can go somewhere more comfortable, if you wish." Roy whispered into his ear, punctuating his words with a slight nibble and a tug on Maes' lobe. The man nodded, and Roy helped him up. They both walked drunkenly to Roy's bunk, where Maes sat down and Roy stood in front of him, quickly taking off his jacket and white undershirt, and then his pants before sitting on the bed.

"Lay down," Roy commanded, and Maes obliged, lying on his back. He pulled the boxers off, a large smile coming to his face as he saw that the man was already quite aroused.

"Mmm. Beautiful," Roy said again as he leaned down and gave the man a kiss on the end of his glans, eliciting a shiver. One hand rubbed the inside of his thigh, while the other moved to the base of his cock. He grasped it firmly, then opened his mouth and smiled down at his partner.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he almost purred. He didn't wait for a response before putting the tip of the man's cock into his mouth- running his tongue over the head, down the fissure, and down to the underside. He felt the electricity running through his body and re-positioned himself so he was ready if Maes bucked his hips.

"G-g-od…" Maes groaned, shutting his eyes tight and grasping at the sheets. Roy smiled and went to work, taking more of the length down his throat. He closed his mouth. He started to suckle lightly at first, using his tongue as much as he could. As he expected, Maes bucked his hips, and Roy moved as best as he could, sucking a little bit harder.

"Roy… I…" He bit his lip, stifling his own words as another bolt of pleasure raced through him. He writhed under the man's expert mouth, arching his back and pressing his hips upwards.

The alchemist used the opportunity to take more of the length into his mouth. His lips closed tighter and he sucked harder, starting to move up and down, bobbing his head as his hands continued to work.

"C-c-lose…" Maes warned. His whole face strained, his knuckles white from gripping the bed. Roy figured his first time wouldn't take long, and he was ready. He bobbed faster, moving his head up and down, his tongue working up and down the top of his cock, over his head and around the very sensitive slitted entrance.

"Roy… I... I… RRRRRRRRR!!!" Maes yelled out as the orgasm racked his body. Roy took in as much of the salty essence as he could, but some trickled out the sides of his mouth. He rode the waves of pleasure with the man, moving as best as he could with his bucks and thrusts until his body was finally still.

Roy sat up and grabbed a dirty t-shirt from the floor and helped the panting, sweating man clean himself up.

"I... don't know what to say…" Maes grunted, exhausted.

The alchemist smiled and leaned down to kiss him. The saltiness was still on his lips, and it made Maes crunch up his face. "It's okay. I don't know if we'll remember in the morning, but I hope you don't hate me."

"How can I hate you? That was… wonderful." Maes closed his eyes, unable to fight the sleepiness that came with a mixture of booze and sex.

"Let's hope you feel the same way tomorrow." Roy replied with a smile. He kissed the man, then helped him get under the covers. "Sleep well."

"But… your bed... your…" he pointed to Roy's tented boxers.

"It's okay. Only one person fits on this bed. You sleep, and I'm gonna take a shower, and sleep on the couch. Goodnight."

"G'night." Maes slurred, sleep finally overtaking him.

Roy smiled and shook his head. 'How did it come to this?' He wondered. He watched Maes slumber for a few minutes- then stood up, grabbed a towel, and walked to the bathroom- where he intended to take a hot shower and take care of his own issue. He knew there would be a lot to talk about in the morning, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

He just sighed again, hoping it wouldn't keep him from getting to sleep.


End file.
